


Final Fantasy 1, Warrior's of Light

by danaheeroduomax



Series: My Adventures with Final Fantasy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy I
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaheeroduomax/pseuds/danaheeroduomax
Summary: This series is to share how I play and the stories I experience and create while beating the final fantasy series starting with the first one.There will be spoilers on the game, if you've never played it before, but are interested in it, I suggest stopping here and experiencing it for yourself first.The first game comes with character types that you name yourself, unlike future ones that have names already, my first entry will inform the reader of their names and I will post reminders of certain things in the introduction sections of each entry to this series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be using the abbreviation the game provides, the first time I will put the actual words next to it but from then on it will just be the abbreviation. This is not simply a story, it is my experience and going through the story line of the game, I may provide video of certain scenes and images of maps of the areas I journey to. No flaming please, but if you have a suggest or something you wish to read between the characters once they have been established please let me know and I will try to add to it so that this is a little more interesting then just w

## My Party’s Starting Stats

                              Andy Warrior/Knight, Lv.(Level)1

HP(Hit Points): 35       STR(Strength): 20        ATK(Attack): 10           AGL(Agility): 5

ACC(Accuracy): 10      INT(Intelligence): 1     DEF(Defense): 0          END(Endurance): 5 EVA(Evasion): 53         LCK(Luck): 5                Unarmed

 

                        Billy Thief/Ninja, Lv.1

HP: 30             STR: 5              ATK: 2              AGL: 10            ACC: 5             INT: 5              DEF: 0

END: 5             EVA:58            LCK: 15            Unarmed

 

                        Cindy White Mage/White Wizard, Lv.1

HP: 28             MP(Magic Points): Lv.1 Spells, 2         STR: 5              ATK: 2              AGL: 5

ACC: 5             INT: 15            DEF: 0              END: 10           EVA: 53           LCK: 5

Unarmed

 

                        Danny Black Mage/Black Wizard, Lv.1

HP: 25             MP: Lv.1 Spells, 2        STR: 1              ATK: 2              AGL: 10            ACC: 5

INT: 20            DEF: 0              END: 1             EVA: 53           LCK: 10            Unarmed

* * *

 

 _A great darkness shrouded the world._  
The wind died.  
The seas raged.  
The earth began to decay.  
Only a prophecy kept hope alive in people's hearts:  
"When darkness veils the world, four warriors shall come."  
And after journeying far, four young warriors did at last appear.  
In the hands of each rested a mysterious crystal...

                        **Castle Cornelia-1F(Floor):** Cornelia’s King is searching for the Light Warriors; and the Queen has shut herself in the bedroom out of grief for her missing daughter.  Visiting the Queen’s bedchamber, she begs us to save her daughter.  As we speak to the others around the castle we find out someone named Garland was once an honorable knight, but something drove him to become very hateful.  Who is Garland? Is the question that kept coming to our mind, finding a young girl in the dining room, sobbing, turns out she is the missing princess’ sister we will have to look further into this situation.

There are two rooms that holds several weapons, which Cornelia’s ancestors sealed with a Mystic Key, leaving it to be guarded by the Eleven Prince, until the Light Warriors arrive.  We will have to return once we have spoken with the Prince and received the key.

 **Characters on the 1F:** 3 Guards, 1 adviser, 1 hand maiden, 2 wizards, a princess; sister of the kidnapped princess, and Queen Jayne

                        **Castle Cornelia-2F:** They have received a report that Garland has fled to the Temple of Chaos, which is located North of Cornelia.  A guard in front of the Throne room hurried us inside to speak with His Majesty immediately.

                        **Throne Room:** “Travelers, is it true that you are the Chrystal Bearers?”  The King asked, in response we laid our Crystal’s before him.  “The prophecy says: When darkness veils the world four Warriors of Light shall come.”  The King informs us.  His Concealer next to him questions the lack of proof that we’re the Light Warriors.  The King reasons with his Concealer, then begs us to rescue his daughter Sarah.

The Concealer then informs us that Garland, once a Knight in His Majesty’s Service, that we had found out earlier, is the once that abducted Princess Sarah.  From the other guards, we knew Garlands location to be in the Temple of Chaos, so now we just need one more thing before setting off for said temple.  A promise from the King to help us out as well.  The Concealer went on about a failed attempt to rescue Sarah, but Garlands powers far surpassed theirs.

Then His Majesty asks us if we wish to cross the Northern Strait, but the bridge that had once spanned it was lost long ago.  That’s when His Majesty promises to have a new bridge built if we rescued his daughter.  So, with that we headed to Town in order to gather equipment and supplies before heading out to save Princess Sarah.

 **Characters on 2F:** 2 Guards, His Majesty, and the Kings Concealer.

                        **Cornelia City:**   Cornelia is said to be the city where dreams are woven, it’s foretold that Lukin the Prophet left Cornelia to journey to find the Crescent Moon, we will have to look into that. We met a young man who spoke of his home town with longing, apparently, he’s from Pravoca which lies to the East.  Once the bridge is built we’ll have to check it out.

 **Characters of Town:** 2 Maidens, 1 Young Woman who found us quite attractive, 1 Young Man, 2 Wizards and 2 Guards.

INN: Cost 30 Gill per night, in the Inn at Cornelia there are four Wizards with tips on Equipment, Items, Monsters, and Magic.  **Note:** I suggest if you’re checking this game out for the first time to see what they have to say, it will come in handy for the rest of the game.

WEAPONS SHOP: Nunchaku-10 Gill, this weapon is for Monks/Masters only.

Knife-5 Gill, Staff 5 Gill, Rapier 10 Gill, Hammer 10 Gill.  **Note:** I wanted each of my party to have a different equipment, even those most of these are for multiple types of Characters.

 ARMOR SHOP: Shirt 10 Gill, Leather Armor 50 Gill, Chain Mail 80 Gill

             Stat Changes with Equipment:

                        Andy: Rapier, ATK: 10-19/ACC: 10-15            Chain Mail, DEF: 0-15

                        Billy: Knife, ATK: 2-7/ACC: 5-15                      Leather Armor, DEF: 0-4

                        Cindy: Hammer, ATK: 2-11                             Shirt, DEF: 0-1

                        Danny: Staff, ATK: 1-7                                     Shirt, DEF: 0-1

 

WHITE MAGIC SHOP:  Cure1 100Gil, Dia1 100Gil, Shld1 100Gil, Blink 100Gil

            Cindy will be purchasing Cure1, Dia1 and Shld1

 BLACK MAGIC SHOP:  Fire1 100Gil, Sleep1 100Gil, Focus1 100Gil, Bolt1 100Gil

            Danny will be purchasing Fire1, Sleep1 and Bolt1

 CHURCH:  This is where a dead party member can be brought back to life for a fee.  **Note:** Every Town has a Church, so this will be the only time I’m mentioning it.

 ITEM SHOP:  Potion 60Gil, Antidote 75Gil, Sleeping bag 75Gil

            The party will be purchasing 10 of all three before going off to face Garland and rescue Sarah.

  **Note:** I did 3 hours and 61 minutes of grinding before heading to the Temple of Chaos.  I am going to place scenes after these notes of my grinding between the characters to give them more life and help you as the reader to connect more with them

 That night we sat around the fire of our camp, Andy and Danny were setting up their tent while Billy and I were cooking up dinner.  Being the only woman there I really was the only one with any cooking skills or knowledge.  Billy though tried to help out, Andy and Danny were completely useless around a kettle unless it was boiling water.  “Cindy, I must say you have a great affinity for spices. Is that part of being a mage?”  Billy asked as he tasted my stew.

             “My mother owned an inn, she taught me the value that comes from satisfied patrons.  She wanted me to run the business but I knew it wasn’t for me, I enjoyed being out in the world and helping others with my magic.”  I informed him with a smile as I put the lid on the pot over our fire to simmer before calling the other two to dinner.

             “Well, she must’ve been very busy, if this is just a sample of what your mother could do.”  He was right of course, we laughed at that, when our adventure was over I would have to take them home to try my mother’s cooking, until then mine would have to suffice.

“Alright you guys dinner time.”  I called across our camp, Andy and Danny stopped what they were doing and ran over as I put the stew into four metal bowls, they were banged up but still usable.  They each grabbed a spoon from our cutlery stash and took a seat around the fire.  The rest of the night was filled with laughter as we all shared stories of home and family that we may never see again.  A thought we ignored not wanting to dampening this night’s mood, but soon with belly’s full and eyelids heavy we went to our tents to slumber away, the boys sharing one and I getting one all to myself.  Which was nice but at the same time a bit lonely, though the snores in the next tent eased my heart ache as I closed my eyes and sleep quickly over took me, knowing that tomorrow would be exciting as we journey to rescue Princess Sarah.

             **Enemies between Cornelia and the Temple:** Goblin, Black Widow, Goblin Guard, Crazy Horse, Wolf, Gigas Worm, Skeleton.

                         **Temple of Chaos:** We turn left at the first crossroad, and came to a room at the far bottom left, inside is a chest with a Leather Cap.  Then we head upwards to the second room that contains two chests, one with a potion and the other a tent.  The third room is on the far upper right of the Temple, unfortunately the door is locked and requires the Mystic Key, then finally the last room on the bottom right is also sealed shut.  Now before heading to fight Garland, I leave the temple for the Town due to an unforeseen death of the white mage Cindy.  I go to the church, revive her for a small fee, then rest at the inn and save before heading back to the Temple to face off against Garland in the Shrine room.

                         **Temple Shrine Room:** Garland has his back to us before we speak with him, behind him is Princess Sarah who’s lying on the ground, unconscious or dead we can not tell at the moment.  Behind her is a glowing orb of some kind and a what appears to be a tomb stone, though we once again aren’t sure until we get a better look, which may have to wait until we return with the Mystic Key.  There are also five pet bats surrounding him and the princess.  We walk up to him and he speaks of his plans not realizing we’re behind him at the moment.

“At last…In exchange for the princess’s life, all of Cornelia and its riches will be mine!” Garland gloats, then he turns and sees us for the first time, threatening us.  “Blasted pawns of the king!  No one can stop me now.  Very well, I shall take on all of you!”

Due to Grinding a few levels and the sleep spell Garland was quite easy to defeat.  After the battle Sarah stands up and thanks us for saving her life.  She invites us to the Castle, to receive the Kings gift he had promised, thankfully Sarah transports us there, saving us from the long trek back.

             **Temple Enemies:** Ghoul, Black Widow, Zombie, Gigas Worm, Wolf, Skeleton.

                       **Throne Room:** The king thanks us for rescuing his daughter, then continues on requesting that we rekindle the light of the Crystals, to save our world from the monsters and bring peace once again.  Then he has his men rebuild the bridge we need to continue on our way.  Before leaving we speak with princess Sarah who gives us a Lute to aid us on our adventure to set things right.  This is just the beginning of a fantastical journey.


	2. The Journey Begins

_And so, their journey began._

_As the warriors of light, the four youths_

_faced a staggering mission and a stormy destiny._

_The four crystals they carried remained a mystery to them..._

_In ages past, those crystals had a radiant dazzling light,_

_the time for Heroes is at hand._

_Darkness must be banished again so the life_

_and peace can illuminate the world once more._

We headed across the newly rebuilt bridge towards the small village Pravoca, after a quick detour to a cave belonging to a wizard named Matoya.

                        **Matoya’s Cave:** There are no enemies here but there are several magically enchanted brooms to speak to, though they only say one thing and it is backwards, it’s a tip on opening the map when out in the world.

Walking into Matoya’s chamber, where we see him bumping into things and screaming about a Crystal Eye, turns out said item allows Matoya to see, without it he is blind.  Someone has stolen it, so it is our mission to get it back for him.  Against the far-left wall from where we enter the room there are three chests, two containing a potion, and the third an antidote.  With those new items and mission, we left for Provoca.

                         **Pravoca:** Speaking to the first couple of villagers we quickly found out that some pirates from the Aldean Sea have sacked the village.  Knowing this we headed straight up the road to the inn to rest and save before facing off against the pirates.  The pirates were on the left side of Pravoca, the leader Bikke has his crew attack us the moment we speak to him.  They are easy to defeat due to leveling up earlier in the game.  Upon seeing his men on the ground Bikke promises not to do any more bad things, and gives us his ship to assure he sticks to this promise.  Especially since he knows we would come back and fight him again should we discover that he has broken said promise.

Now we speak to the villagers some of which thank us for saving them from the pirates, A woman informs us of the elves across the sea, where their prince has fallen under a curse.  A wizard speaks of fleeing from Melmond, a town far to the west.  Melmond is in a bad situation, with the earth rotting and monsters attacking the moment night has fallen, then he begs us for help.  One trouble resolved only for another to take it’s place, as the Light Warriors we’re getting the idea that things are going to be very difficult as more issues with our world comes to our attention.  We hope the reader of this story is ready for the long haul, because we certainly weren’t.

             **Characters of the Village:** 1 Unnamed Wizard, 5 Unnamed men, 1 Unnamed woman and Bikke.

WEAPON SHOP: Hammer 10 Gil, Broadsword 550 Gil Warrior, Battle Axe 550 Gil Warrior, and Scimitar 200 Gil Warrior and Thief

ARMOR SHOP: Leather Armor 50 Gil, Chain Mail 80 Gil, Steel Plate 800 Gil Warrior, Leather Shield 15 Gil Warrior, Leather Gloves 60 Gil Warrior, Thief, White Mage and Black Mage

            State Change with New Equipment:

                        Andy: Battle Axe ATK: 21-28   Leather Shield DEF: 4-5

                        Leather Cap DEF: 17-18          Steel Plate DEF: 18-27

                        Leather Glove DEF: 27-28

                        Billy: Scimitar ATK: 9-14          Leather Glove DEF: 1-2

                        Cindy: Leather Glove DEF: 1-2

                        Danny: Knife ACC: 9-19           Leather Glove DEF: 1-2

WHITE MAGIC SHOP: Lamp LV.2 400 Gil, Silence LV.2 400 Gil, NulBolt LV.2 400 Gil, Invis1 LV.2 400 Gil

            Cindy will be buying Lamp, Silence and NulBolt

BLACK MAGIC SHOP: Ice1 LV.2 400 Gil, Fog LV.2 400 Gil, Steel LV.2 400 Gil, Slow1 LV.2 400 Gil

            Danny will be buying Ice1, Fog and Slow1

ITEM SHOP: Potion 60 Gil, Antidote 75 Gil, Sleeping Bags 75 Gil, Tent 250 Gil

The next stop will be the elves village, but first I have the magic to buy, and items as well after grinding and checking out something called the Power Peninsula, which is an optional area to grind.  It is filled with power hitting monsters, though with the lower levels I may end up dying a lot and having to use a bunch of sleeping bags, we’ll see what happens, and I’ll keep you all apprised of the situation.

             **Enemies between Pravoca and the Power Pensula:** Warg Wolf, Ogre, Ghast, Werewolf, Ogre Chieftan, Tarantula, Lizard, Necrotaus, Troll, Scorpion, Allosaurus, Winter Wolf,

             **Note:** Grinding 8 hours and 10 minutes, over the course of two days.

Cindy and Danny were ahead of Andy and I as we were walking towards the Power Pensula.  I was fidgeting with a potion bottle, which Andy noticed, because he tends to notice these things.  “Billy, what’s up?”  Andy asked.

            “I…I took these without paying, I didn’t mean to I just couldn’t help myself.”  I handed over several potion bottles.  Andy sighed as he took them.

            “Billy, we have the Gil for these, do you know why you stole them?”  Andy asked.

            “I just wanted to help out.  Growing up on the streets I had to look after myself and the others kids, I was the best pickpocket and thief in town, I had a lot to contribute.  Since joining you guys, I haven’t done a whole lot.  I mean, Cindy cooks and heals us, putting up protection spells to guard us at night.  Danny uses his own magic to defend us from things that would try to hurt us.  You are so strong that you don’t need any help from anyone, and my weapons and skills have had little to no effect in our journey so far.  All I seem to do is be a burden on the group.”  I informed Andy.

            “Billy that’s not true, you help in fights, you are capable in getting use good deals on equipment and items.  You know how to live on the streets and the land.  You don’t need to steal things to be useful.”  Andy informed me as he put his arm around my shoulders.  “These, will be going back to the shop, you will apologize and we will pay for them instead.”  He said as he waved the potion bottle under my noise good naturedly.

            I smiled and laughed.  “I will, thanks for setting me straight, I’ll try to do better.”

            “No problem my friend, that’s what a team’s for.”  Andy smiled at me as we caught up to Cindy and Danny in time for another monster encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IcQqoW1jEOw


End file.
